


Magpakailanman, Mapadpad Man Sa Diliman

by jiseullgi



Series: Kwentong UV [2]
Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Fluff, merryxmas
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:14:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28288272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiseullgi/pseuds/jiseullgi
Summary: 2 years bago ang start ng timeline ng sequel. marami nang nagbago, pati sila.
Relationships: Bae Joohyun | Irene/Kang Seulgi
Series: Kwentong UV [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2072103
Kudos: 26





	Magpakailanman, Mapadpad Man Sa Diliman

**Author's Note:**

> maligayang pasko! kunin at tanggapin nawa.

“Don’t think much about it, Kkangseul.”

Suminghap siya at inipit ang telepono sa kanyang balikat. She gathered her things and took one last sip of her Iced Americano. Nagmadali siyang lumabas ng coffee shop, hindi niya namalayan na 30 minutes na lang ay magsisimula na ang exam niya sa Law 156. Pinunasan niya ang tumutulong pawis sa kanyang noo at nagsimula nang m aglakad papunta sa building niya.

“It’s just that kinakabahan ako sa isasagot niya.”

“Dalawa lang naman ang probable answer.”

“Exactly.” Hinawakan na niya ang telepono niya. “Kaya ako kinakabahan kasi dalawa lang ang pwedeng sagot, oo or hindi.”

Jisoo sighs on the other line. “Ano ba ang nakakakaba sa 11 years?”

11 years. They've spent 11 years together, 13 kung isasama yung mga taon na subtle na pinapakita ni Irene ang feelings niya sa manhid na si Seulgi.

“Yun nga eh, 11 years na pero kinakabahan pa ako. Hindi ba ibig sabihin ‘nun there’s something wrong?”

“Moderate anxiety is beneficial to performance.”

“ _ Atty. _ ayaw ko ng mga ganyang sagot, ‘di legal advice kailangan ko.” Seulgi says habang palinga-palinga na tumingin sa kalsada bago tumawid. Malapit na siya sa building niya, dalawang liko at isang tawid na lang.

“Why are you stressed about this na ba? Shouldn’t you be thinking about your exams today?” Jisoo gave emphasis sa exams bilang halos apat pa ang nag-aabang sa kanya ngayon after this.

Tumingin siya sa relo niya, 13 minutes na lang hindi na siya papapasukin ng prof niya. Binilisan niya ang pace ng paglalakad niya.

“Sige na, you still have 4 minutes to meditate.” Jisoo says. “Ace it, okay? Inip na inip na ako dito ang tagal mong maging abogado.”

Seulgi chuckles. Mas naunang naging abogado si Jisoo kaysa sa kanya, which shocked them dahil wala naman sa plano niya ‘yun. Lalo na’t malayo naman ang kursong kinuha niya sa Law. 2 years after nila grumaduate pumasok ng Law School, while it took Seulgi 4 years bago magtake ng LAE. Masyado niyang na-enjoy ang trabaho niya kaya nawala sa isip niya ang pag-aabogasya.

Ibinaba na niya ang tawag nang makarating na siya sa Malcolm Hall. Napangiti siya nang makita niya ang isinend na text ni Irene 45 minutes ago.

**Onu:** **_good luck po, atty :)_ **

**_pag di mo ginalingan wala kang dadatnang ulam._ **

**_seryoso ako_ **

Umiling-iling siya at itinago na ang telepono niya. Mamaya niya na lang rereplyan si Irene pagkatapos ng exam niya. Mamaya na lang para siguradong may dadatnan siyang ulam. 

Nakangiti siya habang nagjojog papunta sa classroom niya. Nawala ang kaba na nararamdaman niya. Bakit nga naman siya kakabahan kung si Irene ang makakasama niya habangbuhay?

Isinuot na niya ang blazer niyang nakapatong sa balikat niya at tuluyan nang pumasok.

_ Dalawang taon na lang abogado na ako. Dalawang taon na lang, abogado na ang asawa mo, Irene. _


End file.
